Savin' Me
by mona-rose
Summary: Dean and Sam were close to catching the Demon when they found the man who knew how to kill it was dead and that the only living person left who knew was his daughter Amanda. Taking her with them, will she help them find the demon and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Supernatural. All the characters belong to the WB, except Amanda and her dad. I'm not exactly following the episodes so I'm just writing it as a go along. I'll probably be making up some of the demons too. The story is going to begin long after the season finale, the boys live but their dad died in the car crash.

------

"Dad, dinner's ready!" Amanda called up to her father. Her father Tim was an author who wrote thrillers and usually shut himself up in his home office upstairs, coming out only for meals and bathroom breaks.

When he heard his only daughter's voice mention dinner, he turned off his computer and headed to the kitchen. He was grateful to have Amanda still around. She was 21 now and could have moved out on her own if she wanted too. But she knew that her father needed her more so she stayed with him.

Her mother had left them when Amanda was only four years old and Tim found it difficult to raise his daughter alone. So when she was little he left her with his church's day care for most of the day and at 2 pm he picked her up and took her to the park. They bonded during those times, but as she got older they didn't spend much time together and he was beginning to push her into moving out and having a life of her own before it was too late.

Tim had a gift that was passed down to him from his grandmother. Once in a while he had dreams that came to life and they weren't the normal kind of stuff psychics had. He dreamt mostly about demons and the like, which was why he chose to write thrillers. He didn't know if his dreams ever truly became real or not, but once in a while when he read about a death in the newspaper, even though they didn't mention demons being the cause of death, he realized that they were usually similar to his dreams.

And most recently he had dreamt of his own death. He didn't know when it would happen and that was why he wanted Amanda to learn to live out on her own, before he left her. He didn't want what happened in his dream to become reality, but you can't change destiny right? He would die by the hands of a demon in front of his daughter, all because he knew the answer to two boys' desperate search to kill a demon.

-----

R&R please. I need reviews in order to continue to write. If I don't hear anything from people, then I'll eventually loose my inspiration to write it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam Winchester drove as fast as they could on the highway to Montana. They've been following their demon ever since the car crash that killed their father. Not only was their vendetta against him for their mother and Jess, now it included John too. And for some reason it was headed to a city called Browning.

They were about a day behind it and with Sam's dream about a man being killed there it led them to a small two-storey house just outside of the city. With all hopes they made it before the demon decided to attack, and if not they would continue their search.

Dean stopped his '67 Chevy Impala in the narrow drive way and both boys got out. Assessing the house it seemed like someone was home. All the lights were on as they got closer they could hear someone crying. Looking at each other they rushed through the open door and searched the house.

Amanda heard the door open with a rush and quickly grabbed the nearest stool. When a dark figured appeared in the kitchen doorway she swung the stool and hit the figure in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain and a second man came up with his arms raised. "Woah woah! We're not here to hurt you. We heard someone crying and thought that maybe someone was hurt." Sam said. Dean leaned against the kitchen counter to catch his breath.

Amanda looked at them both and began to cry. "My dad's dead." "What?" Sam asked a bit surprised. "Over there, something attacked him last night and… and… there's blood everywhere." Amanda cried into her hands. For the first time Dean and Sam took a good look at the kitchen and sure enough there was blood splattered all over the walls.

The boys walked over to the other side of the island counter and found a man laying on the ground in pieces. Dean looked at her. "And you said this happened last night? Why didn't you call the cops?" "And tell them what? That my dad was killed by some invisible demon? I think not. I was waiting for you guys."

"You were waiting for us?" Dean raised a brow. "How did you know we were even coming?" Sam asked. "My dad told me while he was dying. He said that there was a reason for his death and it would help two men who would come soon looking for this demon. He said he knew how to kill it and that I'm supposed to tell you when the time is right." She explained.

"Well we're here now so tell us how to kill the damn thing." Dean said. "I can't. The time isn't right." "Then what are we supposed to do with you until then? Keep in touch through the phone?" Dean asked annoyed. "No, I'm coming with you." Amanda crossed her arms. Dean laughed. "No way." "Dean, maybe we should take her." Sam interrupted. "And why should we do that?" "Because she obviously has the answers we need and if the demon came to kill her father because he knew then who's to say it won't come back for her too?"

"Alright, pack some stuff….?" Dean looked at her. "Amanda." She replied. "As soon as you're done we're hitting the road. Sam and I will deal with the body after.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you do with my dad? Did you call the cops?" Amanda asked as they drove away. "More like the fire station." Dean replied looking in the review mirror at the house. Flames licked up the curtains in the kitchen windows and soon spread throughout the house.

Amanda looked out the back window and her jaw dropped. "We sorta turned the stove on with your dinner on it and left a towel a little too close by. That way it looks more like an accident and there's no proof that he was murdered." Sam explained. "Oh… So where are we off to now?" She asked sadly. "Seeing as we've lost the trail on the demon, there's another case we're gonna check out in South Dakota and hopefully pick up some clues there." Dean said.

Everyone sat in silence with their own thoughts before Dean turned the radio station on to classic rock. "Umm… Would guys mind putting it onto the country music station?" Amanda asked. Dean laughed. "You're kidding me right? No way. There will be no country music in MY car." Amanda rolled her eyes and sat back and stared out the window at the country side whizzing by.

A few hours later they arrived at a motel along the side of the highway. Dean went in to book the room and when he came back Sam and Amanda carried their stuff into the room with two double beds. "So do you guys get paid for hunting ghosts and stuff?" Amanda asked. "Not exactly." Sam said. Dean tossed her a card and she looked at the name on the back. It read Stan McDougall on the back. "You use stolen credit cards!" Amanda shouted.

"We gotta live right? It's not exactly easy to make money on the side when you're trying to kill demons everyday." Dean snatched the card back from her. "Fine, just give me the keys to my room and I'll go on my own merry way for the night." Amanda said sticking her hand out for the keys. "This is it." He replied. "What do you mean this is it?" She asked. "I mean, we only have one room so you're bunking with us."

"I'm going to go and get something to eat. What do you guys want?" Sam asked before the argument got worse. "I'm fine with a quarter pounder." Dean said and sat down on one of the beds. "Can I get a chicken burger combo please." Amanda asked still staring at Dean in disbelief. Sam left the motel and drove to the nearest McDonalds.

Amanda sighed and went to pick up her bag when she saw something scurry by her foot. "Ewww! There's a cockroach in this motel room. Kill it Dean! Kill it!" Amanda screamed after jumping onto the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was. "Where?"

Amanda pointed to the floor between the window and the bed. Dean searched underneath the bed skirt and curtains. When he found it he cursed and stomped the bug into the carpeted floor.

Amanda looked disgusted and said, "That's so gross… I hope you're going to pick it up after."

Dean stopped and gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

Sam came into the room with their dinner and looked between Amanda on the bed and Dean shaking his head. "What's going on?"

"Princess over there saw a cockroach and got me to kill it for her. Can you imagine her facing a demon?" Dean marched into the bathroom and grabbed enough toilet paper to pick up the squished bug and flushed it down the toilet.

"Hey, maybe I find bugs to be worse than a demon ok. They're small and can get anywhere near you without you seeing it, especially while you're asleep. And they could lay eggs in your brain too if you're not careful." Amanda tried to defend herself.

"Did you know that the average person swallows at least three spiders during their sleep in their lifetime?" Sam asked her and put the food onto the small table.

When Dean saw Amanda cringe at the though he burst out laughing. "Ha! Good luck sleeping tonight sweetheart."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and sat down cross legged on the bed. "Could you pass me my dinner please Sam?"

Sam dug around for her chicken burger and tossed it gently to her. "What happened to my fries? I thought I ordered a combo." She looked at Sam. Dean looked up from the fries he was eating and glanced between them. "You mean these were your fries? I guess they're mine now." He stuffed more into his mouth and winked at her.

Sighing with annoyance Amanda unwrapped her burger and ate it in silence. Sam smirked at their childish banter and turned on the TV. The news came on and a story about Amanda's house in Montana came up.

"On the outside of a city called Browning, Montana a fire consumed a two-storey house today with a local man inside by the name of Tim Tingle…" Sam and Dean laughed into their food. "Shut up." Amanda grumbled. "The fire appears to be an accident started in the kitchen. Police believe the man passed out and left his dinner on the stove which caught fire on a dish towel. His daughter Amanda Tingle appears to be missing, this is the only picture that survived the fire. Amanda would be around 21 years of age, if you have seen this girl please contact the police." A picture of Amanda when she was 14 appeared on the TV.

"You barely even look the same, should be easy getting around without being recognized now." Sam said. "We'll still have to get her a fake ID though. Incase someone needs to see it and recognizes the name." Dean reasoned. "What name will we give her?" Sam asked. "How about Carly Leggonumb?" Amanda just rolled her eyes as the boys laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this is a sucky chapter. Monday night Grey's Anatomy's season finale was on and the crying from when someone died (Incase people missed it) tuckered me out and work yesterday wiped me out too so I've been writing in a bit of a sleepy state lol.

-----

The tires of Dean's '67 Chevy Impala squealed as he pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. The car remained silent except for the quiet background music. Sam sat in the passenger seat with his head against the window trying to catch a bit more sleep.

Last night Amanda had claimed one bed, refusing to sleep anywhere near the infestation of cockroaches. And so Dean and Sam played rock, paper, scissors for the next bed. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean won. The floor had been rock solid making it very difficult to sleep on and so he was still pretty tired this morning.

Amanda on the other hand was pretty chipper, so chipper it was annoying. She managed to convince Dean to let her play one of her favourite tapes. And now she sang along to Joe Nichol's 'Cool to be a fool' in the backseat.

The song was getting on Dean's last nerve, reminding him of all the mistakes with women he's made and he didn't want to be walking down memory lane at the moment. He nudged Sam awake, who groaned in turn. "Sammy, wanna look at those coordinates and see which city we're headed to?"

Sam grunted and opened the glove compartment to retrieve the South Dakota map they got at the motel. "Deadwood." Sam looked at the coordinates on his map. "As in the TV show?" Dean asked. "No, as in the actual city called Deadwood." Sam replied.

"What are we hunting in Deadwood?" Amanda bounced to attention and leaned over Dean's seat. "There's an old story about several gold rush miners who actually found gold in the Black Hills in 1833. Now the gold was supposedly stolen from them by Indians and hidden. So rumor has it that five people found some of the gold and the Indian's spirits have come back to kill all of the people who took it from it's resting place." Sam said.

"You know, the correct term is Native-American." Amanda said referring to Sam's use of the word Indian. Dean rolled his eyes. "Reminds me of that movie with the hot Egyptian chick…" "The Mummy?" Amanda asked. "Yeah that's it. Man was she hot. I'd die like him if that meant I could get my hands on her." Dean went on. Amanda raised a brow and looked at Sam. "Don't worry this is normal. He likes to think with his other brain and pick up women everywhere he goes." Sam explained to her. "Hey I don't pick them up, they come to me." Dean argued. "And he's modest too." Amanda added sarcastically.

"Anyway... According to the newspapers three of these people have died already. There haven't been any witnesses yet, but it said the bodies were found with various wounds from weapons like tomahawks, and arrows." Sam quickly jumped in with the rest of the story. "What about the gold they found?" Dean asked. "Don't know. They never found any on the bodies or in their homes. The spirits must've taken the gold back when they killed them." Sam replied. "Well let's get some answers from the two who are still alive and find out what happened so we can kill evil the bastards." Dean said and sped up on the highway.

-----

Sorry if I offended anyone with the term Indian. Used it only for the purpose of the story.

Anyway R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived in Deadwood Amanda and Sam paired up and headed over to where they believed one of the two survivors were while Dean headed over to someone who made fake IDs.

Sam knocked on the door and an older gentleman, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, opened the door slightly. "Hi, we're looking for a Mr. Johnson?" Sam said. "What do ya want?" The man asked gruffly. "We're here to ask you about the death of your friends." Amanda replied. "Are ya cops or reporters?" The man asked. "Reporters from the Black Hills Portal." Sam showed him his fake press pass. "I already talk to press from that paper." "We know, but the cops seem to have found some more clues to the deaths which are bringing up new questions that we need answered." Amanda jumped in.

The man looked her over and opened the door widely to let them in. Amanda and Sam entered the small house and sat on the offered couch. Sam took out a pad and pen to take notes with and asked, "Mr. Johnson can you tell us why you think your three comrades would be murdered?" "Don't know for sure. They didn't have any enemies for them to be killed by people…" Mr. Johnson answered slowly. "If you don't mind me asking, but if you don't think people killed them, what do you think did?" Amanda asked him.

"I know this might sound strange so I want this off the record ok." Mr. Johnson said. Amanda replied, "Of course." "My niece Tiffany says she can see ghosts. She always did make up strange stories about someone she saw in the room, but no one else remembered seeing. Sometimes when she was a kid she even mentioned to people that she saw a particular person they knew and they would say that it was impossible since that person was dead. Some got angry that she would pretend that this person was still alive and bring back hurt feelings. So she stopped. Her parents figured she was going through a phase that finally ended when she was 17.

It's been 6 years since then and she never mentioned anything about ghosts again until she began to look up deaths online that involved Native-Americans on Crows Peak. She came up with a story about a group of natives who killed several gold rush miners in the 1800s." He said. "Yeah we've heard about that story." Sam said. "Do you happen to know why she chose to concentrate on that story? Because I'm sure there must have been a dozen of deaths that included Native-Americans. That story in particular doesn't even have the Natives die in it." Amanda asked. Sam looked impressed.

"She said something about the fact there was gold involved in that story, where none of the others did. And all of this happened only just after Mike had given us the gold he found and the other fact that it was only us with the gold that were dying." "Can you tell us how Mike found the gold?" Sam asked.

Mr. Johnson looked annoyed, but answered, "Well a few days ago the five of us; Ted, Mike, Tiffany and her brother James and I went out hunting out at Crows Peak. Mike and James got into a fight over Tiffany, you know protective older brothers and all, and Mike fell and slid down a few feet on the hill. When we reached him he was in a hole and when we pulled him out he had five gold nuggets and he gave each of us one.

We were planning on going back to see if there was anymore, but then everyone started to die… First it was Mike's dad Ted, then Mike and last was my poor nephew James. Tiffany and I are all that's left. She figures she saw a ghost of one of those natives that stole the gold from the miners while we were up on that mountain and that it's now hunting us all down until it gets it back. Apparently it was a big thing to the tribes back in the day that the white men didn't know there was gold up there. And you know what?" Mr. Johnson leaned in and looked both ways, as if they were out in public. "I believe her. The way they died matches the way they killed people during those times."

"Well, I think that should be good for now Mr. Johnson. Thank you for your cooperation, it's much appreciated." Amanda said and shook his hand. Mr. Johnson smiled at her and frowned when Sam started to ask something. "Sorry, but could you tell us where we can find your niece Tiffany?" "She lives downtown on 7th Street in the Suncroft apartment building." He replied. "Thanks. We'll keep in touch." Sam said and they left his home.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back from their interview Sam and Amanda took out the boy's books to research anything on how to kill a ghost who haunted specific objects while they waited for Dean to return. They had been reading for an hour by the time he got back.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sam asked looking up from his book. "At the bar picking up a fake ID for Amanda." Dean said taking his cell and wallet out of his pockets and placing them on the table. "Yeah, but that doesn't take 3 hours to get. So what took you so long?" Sam asked again. "So I had a beer or two after. There was this lovely girl named Monica who knew this James guy. I'm meeting up with her tonight." Dean said with a smile. "For business or pleasure?" Sam asked. "Business Sammy, always for business." But the smirk on his face told otherwise. Sam rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"So what's the scoop? Did you guys find out anything useful?" Dean asked them. "Well according to Mr. Johnson his niece Tiffany seems to believe she saw the ghost of one of our Native-Americans." Amanda replied. "They think the ghost is haunting whoever possesses the gold they found so we're thinking this ghost has attached itself to the gold. Right now we're trying to find something on how to kill it." Sam said.

"Good work Sam. Good to know you're working on those lying skills." Dean patted him on the shoulder. "Actually, Amanda did most of the talking. He didn't seem too thrilled about my presence there." Sam admitted. "Really?" Dean said surprised, Amanda smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah, seems like people respond to the sweet and innocent type." Sam said with a smile. "Sweet and innocent huh?" Dean seemed skeptical.

He sat down on the bed and began to flick through the channels with the remote. When there wasn't anything interesting on he mumbled, "Stupid TV has nothing on. I've got an hour before I have to meet Monica."

"Why don't you help and look something up then." Sam said to Dean. "Books and I don't mesh well." He replied. "Hmm so that's how you guys operate huh. Sam's the brains and you're the brawn? What am I in this operation?" Amanda asked. "Bait." Dean replied looking through his cell's address book. "Bait! For what!" "As far as I see it, sooner or later we're going to need someone to lure it to us so we can kill it. And who better than you?" Dean explained. "But I could get killed waiting for the psycho you're going to make me lure in!" Amanda protested. "Hon, we won't let you die. As much as I'd like to leave you there and fend for yourself, you have the answers we need." Dean said looking at her. "Geez, you sure know how to make a woman feel safe and important when she's with you. It gives me such joy to know I'm only here, because I have something you want rather than because you like having me around."

Amanda got up and left the motel room for a walk to think. When she left, Sam closed his book loudly and stared at Dean. "Smooth Dean, real smooth. I thought you liked to charm women not upset them." "She's different." "Different in what way?" Sam asked. Dean didn't reply, instead he stared at the floor and played with his cell phone. "Just because she's not one of the girls you like to flirt with at the bar, doesn't mean you can get nasty to her." Sam angrily got up and followed Amanda out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey wait up!" Sam called out to Amanda as she walked through the parking lot. "Listen, he didn't mean it that way. We like having you around, at least I do. Now I have someone to make fun of Dean with." Sam grinned as he put both hands on her shoulders to keep her from walking away, but she didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" He asked at the sight of her tears. "I don't know if I've made the right choice in joining you guys or not. I mean I had a life back in Montana, granted it wasn't glorious or anything but working at Wal-greens was at least something. But when my dad died and told me this huge secret I felt like I truly had a purpose in this crappy world. That I could do something good, but now… I just feel like a piece of paper that's meant to be read and thrown away. I don't know Sam, maybe I should've just told you guys what it was and left it at that." Amanda turned away from him wiped at her tears.

"Hey…" Sam said turning her to look at him again. "You're not something to just throw away. There was a reason why you're dad said to tell us only at a certain time. He's seen the end and so he knew what should happen for that to come true. You're doing something good right now, just by sticking it out with us. It may not seem like it right now, but something you will do will have a great effect on the outcome, even if it's getting information from a grumpy old man with that sweet smile of yours. It may have taken me another day to get his information without you and that could have cost someone their life."

Amanda looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks Sam, if only your brother thought so too. But if you believe that I'm somewhat helpful then that's good enough for me." "Good. Now how about we head back in, it's getting a little nipply out." Sam said adjusting his jacket. "Yeah, just a tit." Amanda replied. Sam burst out laughing. "Man you're awesome!"

When they reached the door to their motel room Amanda stopped. "Actually, I think I might stay out here for a bit and… Clear up. Puffy eyes should never be seen in public." "Alright, but don't stay out too long." Sam said and went inside.

When Sam came back in Dean decided it was best to talk to Amanda in private so he went outside to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant, because you are important. For us to get our revenge, yeah, but also in the big scheme of things. It's your information that will help get this thing for good so it can't hurt anyone else. And I don't hate, per say, having you around. You're just too…. Cute. It's annoying having someone like you around knowing that I have to watch my mouth and knowing that it could very well be my fault if you got hurt."

Amanda looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Geez, come here." Dean gathered her into a hug and rubbed her back until she said, "apology accepted." "Good, but you still annoy the hell out of me." Amanda laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Dean smiled briefly and then looked at his watch.

"I guess I better get going. Monica's supposed to meet me at the bar in 20 mins. I'll see you in the morning ok, and tell Sam he can have the bed tonight." Dean winked and jogged over to the car. Amanda shook her head and headed back in for the night.

-----

R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Dean returned to the motel room Amanda was still asleep and Sam had already gone. He left a note on the table telling them that he couldn't sleep so he went for a walk. Dean slipped his jacket off and placed it on the chair when he saw a spider on the window seal and decided to play a little prank on Amanda. He picked up the spider and placed it on Amanda's stomach then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Amanda felt something wiggle on her face and when she went to sleepily swat it away it skittered across her face. Amanda jumped out of the bed and rubbed at her face and hair to make sure nothing was on her. She looked at the bed and on her pillow sat a medium sized spider. Amanda screamed and rubbed at her face more in disgust knowing that it had been on her.

Laughter came from behind the bathroom door and when it opened she saw Dean come out with a huge grin on his face. "Have a nice wake up call?"

Amanda's mouth dropped. "You put that spider on me?" Dean winked and went to the TV to turn it on.

Amanda punched him on the shoulder as hard as she could. "You know that would've hurt more if you weren't a girl." Angry, Amanda jumped on him and began to hit him in the same spot on his shoulder.

Surprised Dean backed up and bumped into the bed. The abrupt change in movement made him fall back with Amanda underneath him. When she realized that they were on the bed with the spider she freaked out. While she was trying to get out from beneath him and get off the bed Dean turned over and pinned her to the bed.

Smiling devilishly Dean laid on top of her and rested his chin on his right hand and looked at her. When she calmed down she glared back at him. "Are you going to get off me now?"

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking I should wait until that spider comes back and lays some eggs in your brain first." Dean teased. "Haha very funny Dean, now get off me." She pushed him as hard as she could and he rolled to the side easily.

Amanda sat up and straightened herself out before going to the bathroom for a shower. She came out again with a confused look. "Did one of you guys bring the third towel in here?" Dean shook his head. "I only saw two."

"Did you and Sam happen to share one by any chance?" She asked. "No that's gross. He may be my brother, but we're not THAT close." "What am I supposed to use then!" "I don't know… Re-use one of ours or something." Dean suggested.

Amanda glared at him. She couldn't believe that they wouldn't consider the fact that maybe she wanted to have a clean towel to herself. Brothers is one thing, but two strangers is another. She really needed to have a shower though, otherwise she would've just skipped having one and go as is.

"Which towel is yours?" She asked and Dean grinned at her. "Oh so you want to use my towel huh?" Amanda shook her head slightly. "No, I want to know so then I know to use the other one. I'm sure Sam's less likely to have crabs than you." She smiled sweetly at him when he flipped her off. "Mine's the one on the towel rack."

After she finished having her shower she came out to find Sam and Dean watching the news. "Hey Sam, I hope you don't mind but I had to use your towel. I put it back on the toilet seat." Sam looked at her confused. "I left my towel on the towel rack." Realization dawned on her. "Dean!" He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Asshole." Amanda mumbled and sat down on the bed.

"It's good to see you're both back on annoying terms." Sam chuckled. "Yeah well, if he keeps waking me up with spiders in the morning I'm going to have kill him." Amanda grumbled. "Aww, so sorry sweetheart, but we've got bigger problems to deal with today." Dean tapped her leg. "Like what?" Amanda asked. "Like finding this Tiffany and convincing her to show us where she saw this ghost."

-----

R&R please! And thanks to those who have been.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys and Amanda were staked out in front of Tiffany's apartment building waiting for her to return home. When they had first arrived three hours ago there was no answer so they had gone to her uncle to find out where she worked, but it was her day off and he didn't know where she would be. So their best bet was to wait for her, but they did manage to get a picture of her from her uncle so they would know it was her arriving.

Dean sat in the driver's seat looking down the street and around hoping to finally see her while Sam and Amanda played war in the backseat. "Ha, I win again!" Amanda grinned at a losing Sam. "Do you guys have to do that? We're trying to keep a lookout for this girl, remember?" Dean asked irritated. "Come on Dean, it's been three hours. I don't know how you're not going mad out of your mind from boredom just staring out the window." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah Dean, just play a game with us. We can play go fish or something." Amanda added.

"Wait, there she is." Dean said getting out of the car. Amanda looked around to see where she was while Sam scrambled to get out of the car and follow his brother. The girl definitely was a looker. Her long straight blonde hair hung down her back and her slender legs peeked out underneath her knee-length denim skirt. Amanda touched her wavy dark blonde hair and sighed before she got out of the car and jogged up to the chatting group.

"Excuse me, but are you Tiffany Johnson?" Dean asked the girl. "Yes…" She replied. Tiffany took her sunglasses off and looked Dean up and down with a smile. Dean smiled back and said, "My name's Dean and this is my brother Sam and my sister Amanda." He wrapped his arm around Amanda and gave her a side hug in a brotherly way. Amanda looked at him taken off guard.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you for a bit." Sam said. "What about?" She asked curiously. "It's about the deaths that happened a few days ago. We talked to you're uncle and he said we should speak with you as well. He mentioned that you might know what's going on." Tiffany looked at all three and bit her lip. "Well, I actually have an errand to run, but if you're free tonight I'll gladly meet you guys at the local bar and discuss it then." She suggested. "It's a date." Dean winked at her and motioned for the others to follow him back to the car.

"Hey wait. I don't have my fake ID yet to get into this bar." Amanda said. Dean stopped before getting in and dug through his wallet. "Oh yeah I forgot. Here you go." He handed Amanda her new ID and got in. Amanda stood in front of his window and looked the card over.

"Carly Leggonumb! You weren't supposed to use that name!" "The name was just too priceless to pass up and it's not so bad." He replied. "Yeah? And who in the right mind is going to believe that it's my real name and not a fake ID?" She debated. Dean shrugged and revved the engine. "You getting in or what?" He asked her. Amanda pulled the door to the backseat open and slammed it closed. Dean cringed at the sound and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

That night they waited in line to get into the bar for their meeting with Tiffany. Ahead of Amanda was Sam and Dean and when they got to the front of the line, they passed through easily with their fake IDs. When it was Amanda's turn to face the bouncer she reluctantly handed him her new ID. When he looked her over questionably she replied annoyed, "Yeah I know. I can't believe it's my name either." He smirked and let her in.

"See I knew it would work. No one would pick a name like that for a fake ID. It's so embarrassing it would HAVE to be real." Dean grinned. Amanda rolled her eyes and plopped down in the seat next to Sam. The waitress arrived and took their orders, when she left Amanda caught Dean appreciating her backside as she left.

Amanda kicked him under the table. "What?" He asked clueless. "Don't be such a dick head Dean." Dean continued to look clueless until Tiffany arrived and sat down next to him. "Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late." Tiffany showed up in a black skirt and tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. Amanda felt fairly out of place sitting amongst such a pretty girl and two guys who looked good even in dirt. Self-consciously she tried to fix her hair casually. Dean was too busy staring at Tiffany to even notice, but Sam did.

"So what exactly did my uncle tell you about me?" She asked. "Mostly that you think you see ghosts and that you think it's a ghost now who is killing everyone." Amanda said bluntly before Dean could subtly flirt with her.

"I see. And you think I'm crazy, is that it?" Tiffany said getting upset. "No, no. Of course not. In fact we believe you and we're here to ask you about this ghost." Sam quickly said to prevent her from leaving. "Here why don't you let me buy you a drink as a peace offering?" Dean offered. Tiffany smiled faintly and nodded. "Thanks, I'll have a tequila shot." Dean looked impressed. "My kinda girl." He hailed down a waitress and ordered the drink for Tiffany.

"So can you tell us about what happened?" Sam asked her. "Well, it all started when we went on that stupid hunting trip. My uncle Jed and Mike's dad Ted were best friends and they wanted to take us out to catch some deer. They didn't know that Mike and I had broken up earlier that week, so my brother James and Mike got into this fight. Mike didn't want to face the fact that I didn't love him anymore and he kept bothering me about it so James tried to get him off my back. He ended up pushing him down the hill and Mike fell into this hole where he said he found some gold nuggets. Apparently there was a cave down there so the guys were going to go back and get more of the nuggets if they could. Right after he gave me one I saw this native guy standing a few feet above us just staring like he hated us. I got this weird vibe from him, like I do when I usually see a ghost so I looked up some stories. The one I found matched perfectly, now all I need to find out is why he's killing us off. I've seen some psychics and stuff, but they haven't helped much." She said.

"We think we know." Amanda said. "You do?" "We have a theory that this ghost has attached itself to the gold they hid and if anyone found it again they would come back and kill whoever had it until all of the gold was safely hidden again. We think that maybe when they stole the gold they didn't want anyone else to find it, because it would bring white man to their territory so they probably sacrificed one or two of their men to keep guard over it in their afterlife." Dean explained to her.

"That makes sense! They used to do that kind of thing right?" Tiffany said. "That's what we're hoping they did. If it's true all we need to do is find their bones and torch the suckers." "And then they'll go away?" She asked for reassurance. Sam nodded his head. "Great. Do you guys know where they could be buried?" "That's why we need your help. You're the only one who knows where you saw the ghost and where the gold is. Hopefully they're buried around there somewhere." Sam said. "I could show you tonight if you guys want. The sooner it's gone the better. It still needs to get my uncle and I before it lays back to rest."

Sam and Dean looked at Amanda. "You ready to see your first ghost?" Dean asked. "I guess as ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously.

------

R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11

"Should we really be doing this at night? Someone could trip and break their neck on this hill." Amanda huffed as they climbed Crows Peak behind Tiffany. Sam grabbed her hand and helped her along the rocky path. When Tiffany finally stopped they had flashed their lights on the ground to where she was looking to find a large hole in the ground.

"This is where Mike fell and found the gold. And right up there is where I saw the ghost." Tiffany pointed up the hill in the dark. "Can you get us up there for a better look?" Dean asked her. Tiffany nodded her head and went to move forward when she tripped and hung onto Amanda for support. "Sorry about that." "It's ok." Amanda replied.

As they followed her farther up the hill Amanda asked, "So how come you're not scared that this ghost won't show up tonight and kill you here?" "Not sure, I just have this feeling he won't." She replied. Amanda wasn't convinced and she looked at Sam who shrugged.

Once they reached the top the boys began to look around for anything unusual such as a grave marking. Ten minutes into the search the wind began to pick up and Amanda hugged herself getting a little spook. In the distance she heard a faint cry. "Did you hear that?" She asked Tiffany who stood beside her. "Yeah…" Just then lightning flashed in the sky and made them jump. In the second the lightning brightened up the hill Amanda saw the supposed ghost, but he had disappeared when the light did.

"Guys… I just saw the ghost." She told them. "What?" Both boys stopped searching and looked at her. "How is it I could see him?" She asked them getting scared. "I don't know…" Sam said. Lightning flashed again and the ghost rushed at Amanda with a raised tomahawk. The fear on her face told the guys that it was back.

Amanda tackled Tiffany to the ground thinking that the ghost was after her, but soon realized her mistake when he swung his weapon at her head. She rolled out of the way just before it hit the ground where her head had just been. Freaked out Amanda jumped up and faced the ghost. When it turned to her and began to run, she turned on her heel and ran down the hill as fast as she could.

"Guys do something, it's after her!" Tiffany shouted. "Shit." Dean gave Sam his flashlight and yelled, "Get Tiffany out of here and I'll get Amanda." He ran down after her, but it was so dark that he had to follow the sound of her shouts. The only light he got came from the lightning that came every few minutes. Soon after the thunder joined in as rain poured down.

The ground under Dean's feet became slippery and he found himself slipping most of the way down. His clothes were soaked through, but he didn't pay much attention. He saw Amanda weaving through the trees at the base and sped up to catch up with her. When he was close enough he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her quickly behind a tree and pressed her against it.

"Shh… Can you see it anymore?" He whispered. Amanda was afraid to say anything so she shook her head. "Can you hear anything?" Again she shook her head no. "Ok, good. That might mean it's gone. The car isn't far from here, maybe 10 feet away. Do you think you can run that far really really fast?" Amanda nodded her head this time.

"Ok. Sam and Tiffany might be there by now so, on the count of three we run like the wind." Dean took her hand and counted. "Three!" They took off running through the trees and reached the car without any trouble. Sam was already in the driver's seat with Tiffany in the passenger so Dean and Amanda hopped into the backseat together. Dean tossed the keys to Sam and he sped off.

"What the heck happened!" Amanda asked breathing heavily from the hard run. "I don't know, but it was strange. How come he went after you and not Tiffany?" Dean wondered out loud. "I thought you guys said he would only go after people with their gold." Tiffany argued. "Maybe we were wrong ok. We'll just go back to our motel room and wait out the night." Sam said.

"No. Take me home, I think I'll be ok there tonight." Tiffany said. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "But it could come after you tonight. We can't protect you if we're not there." Sam argued. "I know, but it didn't go after me on the hill so I don't think it will try again later. It went after Amanda and right now it's her you need to worry about. If I'm not there then it's one less person to worry about if he comes for her again."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked her. Tiffany nodded in response. Sam turned down her street and dropped her off. Just as she got out Dean said, "If you need any help at all, call us ok. Here's our number." And he passed her a piece of paper. "Thanks." She closed the passenger side door and went into her apartment building. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Sam said. "Me too." Dean agreed.

-----

R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

The rain had finally stopped by the time they got back to their motel room. Sam unloaded their weapons from the car incase they needed them during the night while Dean opened their door to let them in.

"I can't believe what just happened tonight." Amanda flopped down onto the bed and buried her head into her pillow.

Sam and Dean began taking weapons out of the duffel bag and loading them. "Why don't you get ready for bed? Might as well get some sleep tonight if we can, we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Dean told her.

Amanda sighed and got up to change in the bathroom. When she was done, she went to turn her pants inside out so she knew they were dirty when something fell out of her pocket. There on the floor laid a piece of gold. Stunned Amanda picked it up and looked at it.

"That cow put her stupid piece of gold in My pocket! That's why it went after me and not her!" Amanda shouted coming out of the bathroom. "She wouldn't do that… Would she?" Dean said to Sam. "Well obviously she did, because I didn't put it there." Amanda growled.

"Well that solves one mystery for tonight. She must've figured you had a better chance of surviving with it than she did and dumped it onto you." Sam guessed.

Amanda angrily put the gold onto the bedside table and got into bed.

Dean sighed. "Guess there's nothing left for us to do, but get some sleep. You can have the bed tonight Sam." Sam mumbled his thanks and got in while Dean made his bed on the floor in between the beds.

The first two hours of sleep for Amanda were nothing but nightmares. She kept dreaming about the ghost haunting her and she would wake up every 10 mins. She didn't want to stay awake either, because then all she thought about was the ghost and would imagine him waiting for her in the shadows.

Not being able to take it anymore she turned over and looked over the side of her bed.

"Dean… Dean, wake up." Amanda whispered to the man sleeping on the floor. When he didn't respond Amanda nudged him. "Hmm, what?" He asked in his sleep.

"I can't sleep." She told him. "Well it's a good thing I can." He rolled onto his side and started to snore lightly.

Amanda held his nose closed until he woke up again. "It's not enough that you haunt my days? Now you're trying to kill me in my sleep too?" "Dean I can't sleep." She whispered.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked her annoyed. "I don't know. I just don't feel safe here." She replied.

Dean grumbled and got up. He tossed his pillow onto her bed and flipped open the blankets to get in. Once he settled himself in he looked at her. "Better?"

"Umm… Maybe." Amanda was unsure if she liked having him in the same bed as her. It wasn't her plan for him to do this, but it did make her feel safer to have him there.

"Just lay down and go to sleep ok." Dean turned onto his side facing her and rested his arm across her stomach. "Why is your arm on me?" She asked him.

"It's just something I do ok. If someone else is in the same bed I like to hold them, now go to sleep." A little self-conscious Amanda closed her eyes and let herself finally fall asleep.

When Sam woke up the next morning he found his brother in Amanda's bed snuggling up to her. He knew they liked each other by the way they bickered like an old married couple, but he was worried that if they really got involved Dean would break Amanda's heart. He wasn't exactly the stick around with one girl type. Or even just to stick around at all.

Sam smacked his brother on the leg hard enough to wake him up without waking up Amanda. "What time is it?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. "Time to get out of Amanda's bed." Sam replied.

"Huh?" Dean looked around and remembered that last night he had shared Amanda's bed with her. He swung his legs out from under the covers and rubbed the sleep from his face. "If I had known what you guys were up to last night, I would've gladly spent the night somewhere else." Sam said.

"Look she was scared last night so I hopped into the bed just to make her feel safer. Nothing happened other than falling asleep." Dean explained.

"Well I'm telling ya it looked like a lot more this morning… Just be careful there ok man. Amanda's not the type of girl who'll understand that you won't stick around after a while."

Dean sat there staring at his brother's retreating back. What he said hurt, but Dean knew it was true.


	13. Chapter 13

At around 10 that morning Dean's cell phone rang. He picked it up and heard a shaky breath on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Dean?" The voice sniffled. "Tiffany? What's the matter?" He became worried, because he could tell she had been crying.

"It's my uncle… He died last night." Dean frowned. "Geez… So the only one left is Amanda." "You found out?" She asked. "Yeah we found out. Amanda found your piece of gold in her pocket. We figured you put it there last night." He replied.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry? I just freaked out when you guys told me it would kill me for that thing only. I couldn't think of another way." "You could've tried putting it back." Dean said.

"I had thought of that, but I wasn't sure if it would really stop it and I was scared. Please forgive me." Tiffany begged. "We'll have to hold on the forgiveness part and see if Amanda lives through this first."

"I understand. But do us all a favour and make sure to kill this thing. Someone else is bound to find that gold again and I don't want them to get hurt either. Bye Dean." Tiffany said. "Bye." Dean hung up to find Amanda and Sam watching him.

"Was that Tiffany?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Her uncle was killed last night. Must be why it didn't follow us." He replied tossing his cell onto the bed.

"Yeah, but now all it has to do is get me. What am I going to do?" Amanda asked anxiously. "Don't worry about it. We'll find a way to kill it before it gets you." Dean replied.

Just then the music for the morning news started and grabbed their attention. A picture of Mr. Johnson showed up on the screen and the news reporter began to talk. "Last night another death has occurred. Mr. Jed Johnson, a local man for 53 years was murdered in his home around 12 am. There was no sign of forced entry, but it appears he suffered the same wounds of 3 pervious deaths. Police believe a serial killer is on the loose, so be advised to lock your doors and windows at night and do not to stay out late alone."

"Hey, weren't we on that hill at 12 last night?" Sam asked confused. "Yeah, why?" Dean replied. "Well what I don't get is how this ghost killed Mr. Johnson if he was on the hill with us trying to attack Amanda at the same time."

"Obviously there must be two of them then. Didn't you guys say they might have sacrificed more than one for this job?" Amanda said.

"It was a possibility, but we were hoping that it wasn't going to play out that way." Dean answered. "I think we're going to need more than one 'bait'." Amanda said a bit smugly.

-----

R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

All three poured through as many books as they could before noon after they had voted Dean as the second person for bait. It was two against one and Dean was a little pissed off about it.

Sam figured he was their best bet to protect Amanda while they were luring their ghosts in and kill them as well. Amanda chose him, just because he had made her bait to begin with.

They knew they had to go back to find the burial place before they could even consider trying to fight with the ghosts. And right now they were looking to see if one of their books had any location finding spells.

"Hey look at this." Sam called to the others across the room. Dean and Amanda both looked up from their books and concentrated on him.

"I found something that lets average people see ghosts, that way while you're bait I can still see where they are, you know rather than trying to kill something I can't see." "Nice work Sammy. Now if only we could find something to help us find the bodies…" Dean said.

Sam turned another page of his book and paused. "Wait I think I found it!" Sam sat up straighter in his chair and read it out loud.

"To find something that is lost, use a pointed object and repeat these words 3 times. Alynphon Dija (Alan-phon Dee-ja) and tell it what you want found."

"It's that easy?" Amanda asked a little skeptically. "Apparently… I guess we can just use your knife Dean for the pointed object. And once we find the place, dig them up to make sure and then get some gold for Dean before nightfall."

"I hope we have enough kerosene left. We've done a lot of this torch and run scene lately." Dean said getting up to collect his stuff.

Sam and Amanda quietly followed his lead and got their stuff. They made sure the trunk was stocked up with weapons, kerosene and matches before heading off to the hill Tiffany had taken them to before.


	15. Chapter 15

"I hope this works Sam." Dean said handing over the blade to his brother. "Me too, I don't really want to go another night worrying about being hunted down if you don't mind." Amanda said nervously looking about.

"No pressure right." Sam asked sarcastically. He held the knife up and repeated the words written in the book 3 times. He could feel the blade start to hum a little when he finished. "Find the bones of the Indian guards of gold."

Instantly the knife jerked to Sam's right and pulled him up the hill to the top. It continued on until Sam stopped at the base of an ancient looking tree. The hum died down and Sam knew this was the spot.

He turned around and shrugged his shoulders to the others who followed. "Well isn't that just great. How are we supposed to dig up two bodies from beneath a tree?! It'll take forever." Dean scowled.

"Don't we have an axe or something?" Amanda asked. "It's nothing to cut the tree down it's more of the roots below being a problem. We're going to have to dig them out or tunnel below them." Sam explained while Dean kicked at the tree.

"Oh… That will take forever." Amanda sighed. "Wait, I've got an idea!" She shouted. "What have you got?" Sam asked, but Dean interrupted.

"No, no, we don't need to bother her pretty little brain. What would she know about moving trees anyway? Why don't you go wait in the car. We'll let you know what we come up with ok. Take it just in case and holler if you need us." Dean said handing her his trusty blade for protection.

Amanda narrowed her gaze at him and took the knife from him before marching back to the car.

About 30 minutes later the boys were in a heated conversation over what to do with the tree, but where finding no answers when they realized they hadn't heard from Amanda.

"Should we go check on her?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and they headed back to the car to find it empty.

Both boys began to frantically search around the car for evidence of a struggle when they heard a low rumble.

Dean looked down the road and saw a bulldozer coming toward them with Amanda in the driver's seat. He ran along side it and shouted at her to stop and get out as she drove up the hill, but she didn't listen.

Amanda drove the bulldozer up to the tree and used the front shovel to slowly push the tree sideways. Eventually the tree fell on its side, roots up and all. She turned off the engine and climbed out with a smug look on her face.

"Thanks, it did come in handy Dean." She said handing him back his knife. Sam and Dean stood there dumbstruck. "Where the hell did you get this from?" Sam asked still staring.

"At that construction site we passed by on the way here." She confessed. "And where did you learn to hot wire a bulldozer?" Dean asked. "I guessed…"

Dean scoffed. "Did you hear that? She guessed." Sam smirked and shook his head in amusement.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well I must admit it was a good idea, saved us tons of time on digging." Dean said while wiping his sweaty brow over the bones they finally found.

"See, you should listen to me more often." Amanda grinned. "We'll have to see on that one. One lucky guess doesn't mean you'll always be right." Dean muttered. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and wiped his dirt stained hands on his jeans.

"I'm going to go get our things from the car, be right back."

Dean leaned on the shovel he used to finish the digging and stared at Amanda. "You know you could have helped us dig at least." He said to her. "No way, I did my part already. And there's no way you'll get me to go near any dead bodies." Amanda crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but there will be plenty of dead bodies you'll have to go near, it's part of the job description." Dean smiled smugly as Sam returned from the car with their stuff, before Amanda could reply.

"We better set up camp and get Dean some of that gold 'cause it's already starting to sunset guys." Sam said. "Alright. Amanda why don't you stand a few feet away from the tree and keep a look out." Dean suggested. Amanda did as she was told while Dean hopped into the hole to search for some gold nuggets.

While Dean was still searching the sun had completely set in the distant and left them in darkness. The hairs on the back of Amanda's neck prickled as she frantically looked around holding onto a knife.

In the far distance amongst the trees Amanda heard shuffling. Peering closely into the night Amanda caught a glimps of a silver tipped arrow just before it shot through the air at Dean as he was pulling himself out of the hole. Luckily it hit the tree stump laying behind him.

Then the war cry erupted into the night as both spirits rushed from the woods toward them. Amanda screamed, "Hurry they're coming! Can you see them Dean?" "Yeah." Was his reply as he come over next to her.

"Start chanting Sam!" He called over to his brother as Sam fumbled with the book he held. As the ghosts came closer and closer Dean shot them with salt bullets so they would dissipate long enough to stall for time. Amanda hide behind Dean's tall and lean body hoping that he would shield her from any danger.

Sam finished the spell that would enable him to see the ghosts in case they came after him just in time to warn Dean of the one attacking from his far right. Dean quickly turned and shot with accuracy before the other in front got to close to shoot.

"Will you hurry and torch the bastards!" Dean shouted in frustration. Sam quickly remembered his mission and went to open the kerosene but the lid wouldn't budge. As he had his back turned from the scene trying to open the container the ghosts had stopped coming toward the others. Dean and Amanda looked around in wonder. "Where'd they go?" Amanda whispered. "I don't know."

Just as Dean turned to tell Sam they were gone he saw one of them behind Sam with a raised Tomahawk and quickly shot him in the back before he could inflict any damage to Sam.

Sam jumped in surprised and turned. "I can't open it!" "What? Have you turned into a girl or something?" Dean grabbed Amanda's hand and dragged her toward Sam. He grabbed the can from Sam and turned the lid after a few tries and poured the flammable liquid over the corpses. Sam lit the match and tossed it in. All three of them stood there watching the fire blaze for a few minutes. "So that's it? They're gone for good?" Amanda asked still staring into the flames. "Yeah, easy wasn't it?" Dean smirked. "Actually, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be, not any less scary though. I thought there'd be more blood and stuff before the end." She told them.

"You watch too many scary movies my friend." Dean said as they headed back to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

It was around 2 pm that night, Sam and Dean fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows but Amanda had a bit of trouble. They were still in Deadwood and earlier that day they were searching for more news of the yellow eyed demon when they finally found a lead.

In Long Beach, California the body of a woman by the name of Stacey Maddock was found murdered similar to Amanda's father in her living room with the body of a stranger shot in the head. Her husband was now considered missing and possibly either another victim or the murderer.

The death of the woman reminded her of her father and Amanda couldn't get the images of her father's body out of her mind. She was afraid that if she fell asleep she would have dreams about her father's death. The only thing that seemed to help when she had nightmares was a familiar body to hold her while she slept. And so she turned onto her side and shook Dean who was on the floor again.

Dean grunted awake and turned over. "What, again? This is the third time already don't you think you'd have gotten over the Indians by now?" He said grabbing his pillow and tossing it next to Amanda's head.

"It's not the Indians." Amanda mumbled turning over. Dean nestled himself in and stared at the ceiling. "What is it then? Scared the spiders will finally come in your sleep?" Dean looked over when he heard her sniffle. He turned onto his side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "What is it Amanda? You have to tell me now."

"I've been having nightmares about my dad and I'm scared to fall asleep because I don't want to see it anymore. I just want them to go away." Amanda explained with tears running into her pillow. "Shhh, it's ok. Look I'm right here and I'll be here for as long as you need me to be ok?" Amanda nodded while she wiped her face. "Ok." They both closed their eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep together.

The next morning they headed off to California with AC/DC blaring through the car speakers and Dean singing horribly along with it.


	18. Chapter 18

The road through Long Beach provided Dean with ample opportunity to stare and cat call to the women who walked along in their bikinis. Most giggled and gave a wave as they drove by while others called out a place to meet them. "I love this city." Dean smiled to himself. "I think I will meet up with that sexy brunette at Steve's Shack."

"Don't you think we should be investigating tonight?" Amanda asked a little pissed off at his behaviour. "Nah that's what you two are for. But let me know what you guys find out and I'll let you know what I find out." Dean winked to Sam. "Yeah well at least drop us off at the hotel first ok." Sam replied. "Of course I will, besides I need you to find that Steve's Shack for me."

After 20 minutes of unloading and map searching Dean left for his 'date'. "You know we should pimp him out and make some money off him. We'd make good cash from the amount of times he gets laid in a week." Sam burst out laughing at Amanda's comment.

"What can I say, the guy likes to have sex." "What guy doesn't?" Amanda rolled her eyes. "Are you saying you don't like to have sex?" He asked teasingly. "Umm… I can't say I've ever had sex before." She admitted quietly. Sam leaned forward in his chair. "You're telling me that you're still a virgin?!" Amanda bit her lip and nodded. "How old are you again?" "21." "And you still haven't had sex? You're a pretty girl, who wouldn't want to sleep with you?" "It's not that I didn't have a chance to, I just chose not to. I used to go to church and you know how they drill into you to wait until marriage. I still believe in that and I'm waiting for that special someone as gay as it sounds, but I am."

"I know what you mean. I believe in loving one woman for the rest of my life, sadly Dean doesn't seem to believe in that too much. I think it's because he's seen what it's done to dad when our mom died and now how miserable I am after Jess died from the same thing. I think he's afraid that if he lets anyone else in they'll be taken from him too and he doesn't want to deal with that kind of pain." Sam sighed.

"I'm not trying to bring back any pain for you or anything, but I think Jess was really lucky to have had you in her life for the short time that it was." Sam smiled softly. "Thanks."

"So what should we start with first?" Amanda asked changing the subject. "Well first we have to find out the address for the murder scene and possibly any family member's addresses or phone numbers so we can ask them some questions too." "And make up some alias so we don't seem suspicious?" Amanda asked. Sam smiled, "yeah, see you're getting the hang of it already."


	19. Chapter 19

In the wee hours of the morning Dean got back from Steve's Shack plus a few other bars along the way and was unbuttoning his shirt when he heard Amanda wrestling with her blankets. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and the look of fear on her face. With a pang of guilt he got undressed and slipped in next to her. When he nestled up closer he could feel her breathing slow down and her muscles relax a little.

When they woke up the next morning they looked over the list that Sam and Amanda had made the night before and decided to split the list in half. Dean and Amanda would do the family members and Sam would take the crime scene.

"I need to stop by the grocery store first Dean." Amanda told him as she got into the passenger seat. "What for?" He asked as he started the car. "I need to get something personal." She replied. "You mean it's that time of the month?" "Yeah I've got my period and I didn't get much sleep last night so don't piss me off today." She grumbled. "Ok, grocery store it is."

Late that evening after they finished meeting with all the family members on their list they headed back to the hotel until Amanda noticed that they were going in the opposite direction. "Hey where are we going? I thought that was our last stop." "Oh I forgot to tell you guys. That brunette I saw last night, turns out she's a friend of Stacey Maddock's son. So we're heading over there to interview her a little." Dean explained.

"What? Why didn't you interview her last night when you were with her?" Amanda asked. "I did, just not the same kind of interview that we are doing now." Dean replied. "I can't believe how many women actually fall for guys like you, you can be such a pig sometimes." "What can I say, I've got charm." He smiled at her. Amanda crossed her arms and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

Dean knocked on the apartment door. They only waited a couple of seconds before the gorgeous brunette Dean was talking about opened the door and smiled at him. "Come in Dean! And who's this?" She asked looking at Amanda. "Oh this is my sister Amanda." He told the beautiful girl. The girl smiled and shook Amanda's hand, "Hi I'm Candace Rothy." "Hi." Amanda replied.

Dean looked around in awe. "Wow this is some place you've got here." Candace laughed, "Dean you saw it last night don't you remember." "Oh yeah, well I'll admit I wasn't paying much attention to your place last night." Candace smiled and went over to the kitchen.

"Would either of you like a drink?" She asked them. "Yeah I'll have a beer if you've got." Dean said sitting down on the couch. "I'm ok thanks." Amanda sat down next to Dean. Candace came back with a cold bottle and handed it to Dean. She sat down across from them and crossed her legs in her short skirt as she did so.

"So how can I help?" She asked. "Well we'd like to ask you a few questions about your friend Brian Maddock. Like where is he now?" Dean asked setting the beer down. "Actually I don't know, I haven't seen him in a year. His mom started to get paranoid whenever he went out with us asking all kinds of questions and telling him things to do if something happened and they were really odd things too. And then one day he was gone. His mom said he joined the army and went out on a mission, but I don't think Brian is the kind of guy who'd join the army. He was a surfer lover you see and they don't want to do anything but surf, he'd never willing leave the beach." Dean glanced at Amanda as Candace told them her story.

He leaned in closer and clasped his hands. "What sort of things did his mom tell him to do?" "Oh, stuff like carrying this bag of salt around and if something scared him to go into a room and pour the salt in front of all the doors and windows and to call her right away on his cell phone." She explained.

Amanda stood up. "Well that's great information Candace, but I think it's time that we head out now." Dean got up as well. "Wait, a couple of friends of mine and I are heading out to the bar in an hour would you guys like to join us? I've got a friend who might like to meet you Amanda." Candace smiled. "Oh no that's ok, I don't have anything to wear to a bar, all my cloths are like this unfortunately." Amanda said trying to get out of it, even though it was true.

"That's ok, you can borrow something of mine!" "Sounds great then!" Dean grinned. "What about the case? And Sam?" Amanda glared at him. "We can afford a night off and Sammy will be fine at the hotel. I'll just give him a call and let him know what's going on." Dean flipped out his cell phone and started calling Sam. Candace ushered Amanda to her room to prepare for the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean watched the football game on the TV while he waited for the girls to emerge. And finally the time came when they did. Candace came out in the same short black skirt and yellow low cut top, but her hair was now done nicely into a tight pony tail and her make-up was more dramatic to fit the bar scene. And then Amanda stepped out shyly in a black and blue printed dress that rested nicely against her body and flowed at her knees. Her hair was transformed into loose curls and her make-up wasn't as dramatic as Candace's but it made her look ready for a party.

Dean stared at Amanda for a second before he realized they were looking at him and he cleared his throat. "Well you two ladies look gorgeous, shall we head out?" "Of course." Candace took Dean's arm and headed for the door.

The bar was loud and crowded, but the threesome managed to push their way through to find a table with Candace's friends who waved them over. "Guys these are my friends Tommy and his girlfriend Janet and Ryan." She pointed to each of her friends. "And these guys are Dean and his sister Amanda. I met Dean last night."

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Ryan smiled and put his hand out to shake hers. She smiled in return and shook his hand. "Come sit next to me. So what brings you guys to Long Beach?" He asked her as she sat down. "They're detectives on the Maddock case." Candace told her friends before Amanda could answer.

"Oh so have you found anything interesting?" Janet asked. "Possibly, but we wouldn't be able to tell you anything even if we did, confidential you see." Dean apologized. "How long are you planning to stay then?" Tommy wondered. "As long as it takes to solve the case I suppose." Amanda said.

A couple of hours went by and Amanda was actually starting to have fun. Dean flirted all night with Candace, but Amanda didn't notice because she was busy with Ryan flirting with her. But when Ryan started to place his hands on Amanda's or stroke her shoulder Dean noticed. "Hey Amanda, it's getting pretty late maybe you should head back to the hotel. Sammy's probably wondering where you are." So? He's my brother not my boyfriend." Amanda emphasized brother to make her point.

"I was just thinking that seeing as we're on a job and all you should get all the sleep you can. We'll all need a clear head come tomorrow." Dean smiled trying to make it sound like he wasn't jealous. "Oh so you're not coming with me then? How come you can stay out all night 'partying' with girls and I can't have some fun of my own?!" Amanda raised her voice as she stood up.

"I just meant…" Amanda cut him off, "no it's ok Dean. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Amanda left the bar in a hurry leaving everyone looking at Dean in confusion. Dean chuckled, "she's got her period." The other two guys nodded in understanding. "I should probably get going too. It's not safe for her to walk alone this late. But we had a great time and it was wonderful seeing you again Candace. Maybe I'll give you a call sometime if we're still in town." He said getting up from his chair and paying for his and Amanda's drinks. "That would be great Dean. Have a good night." Everyone said their good-byes and Dean left the bar in search of Amanda.


End file.
